Animagia
by Pearll
Summary: "Sim, eu sabia que acabaria me apaixonando por ela. E havia uma parte de mim, e vamos chamá-la de parte suicida, que queria isso." ADMM escrito com letras garrafais, em vermelho e dourado.


**Animagia**

Venha, entre, é um prazer receber sua visita. Vamos, acomode-se. E me desculpe pela desordem de meu gabinete, mas é que andei muito ocupado ultimamente.

Está confortável? Ótimo, ótimo.

Aceitaria uma bala de limão? Não? Bom, sobra mais pra mim. São minhas preferidas, sabe, gosto mesmo delas... Mas não precisa se aborrecer porque eu não pretendo começar a dissertar sobre meu gosto por doces. Apenas peço um pouco de atenção agora, porque vou falar de um assunto muito delicado, ao menos pra mim.

E também é segredo absoluto, então saiba que estou contando com a sua total discrição. Estamos de acordo?

Bem, então acho que já podemos começar.

Quando aconteceu era novembro e eu me lembro que ainda não estava frio, ao menos não o suficiente. O ano, 1947. Já vínhamos com aquilo há uns dois meses e eu pensei que com o tempo me acostumaria, pensei que conforme a visão deixasse de ser novidade eu ficaria mais forte. Mas piorava a cada segundo.

Nunca me arrependi tanto de uma oferta de ajuda em toda a minha vida. Nunca me culpei tanto, nunca fiquei tão exposto ou fui tão imprudente. Fui torturado muitas vezes nesses muitos anos, mas nada jamais se compararia ao efeito que aquilo tinha em mim. Poderosa Morgana, não sei como sobrevivi!

Mas acho que estou me adiantando na história aqui...

A carta de Minerva, revelando-me sua ambição pela animagia, chegara a mim no início do verão anterior e naquela época ela já não era mais minha aluna há alguns anos. Logo, imaginei que poderíamos trabalhar juntos nisso sem problema algum e a idéia de revê-la causou-me até certa alegria. Reconheço que na ocasião não vi nenhum mal em aceitá-la como aprendiz e francamente não sei qual de nós dois foi o mais ingênuo nessa empreitada.

Porém logo que nos reencontramos eu vi o erro que tinha cometido.

Lembro que havíamos marcado o encontro como um almoço informal no Três Vassouras e na ocasião Horace estava comigo. O lugar estava quase vazio quando ela chegou, então todos os olhares convergiram naturalmente para a morena esguia e elegante na porta. E eu fiquei, na falta de uma descrição melhor, estarrecido. Alguns olhares demorados em volta pareceram se juntar a mim, mas duvido que estivessem tão arrebatados como o meu. Minerva já não era mais a mesma. Já não era criança nem aluna, mas uma jovem independente, inteligente e linda. De diversas formas perigosa pra mim

Meu amigo não a reconheceu de pronto, mas teceu um comentário tanto elogioso quanto grosseiro a respeito de seus, bem, dotes físicos. Tanto que quando ela se aproximou e se apresentou, ficamos um pouco constrangidos ao notar que a moça da qual falávamos era a moça com a qual falaríamos. Mas logo que Minerva abriu a boca o assunto fluiu naturalmente. Hogwarts, transfiguração, os ex-colegas, quadribol, transfiguração de novo... Horace deve ter notado meu interesse súbito e excessivo, ou talvez tenha apenas se enfadado de nos ouvir tagarelar, porque depois da refeição fez a gentileza de inventar um compromisso qualquer e foi-se embora. E nós dois mal reparamos. Sei que conversamos tanto que já era quase hora do jantar e ainda estávamos na mesa, rindo perante copos vazios e um garçom muito mal-humorado.

Para meu total desalento ela notou o adiantado da hora e partiu, mas não sem antes firmar data e horário para nossas seções, a começar dentro de poucos dias. Foi aí que entendi o problema: eu já estava encantado demais com ela. E se tivesse um jeito qualquer teria rompido com a minha palavra e me esquivado desse compromisso, empurrado-a para outro professor [de preferência professora] que pudesse lidar com essa situação sem acabar se envolvendo emocionalmente. Mas não o fiz, mesmo consciente do que estava por vir. Sim, eu sabia que acabaria me apaixonando por ela. E havia uma parte de mim, e vamos chamá-la de parte suicida, que queria isso.

Na primeira seção eu soube que não tinha mais volta.

Por que? Deixe-me explicar.

Suponho que você entenda um pouco de animagia, certo? Deve saber do que se trata, mas duvido que já tenha se perguntado como se consegue tal feito. Bem, não vou descrever todos os pormenores, mas todo o processo de aprendizagem é muito trabalhoso, exaustivo até. E, principalmente para uma moça, bastante embaraçoso. Isso porque exige acompanhamento meticuloso de um bruxo habilitado, um ambiente de completo e total silêncio para se trabalhar e, ao menos até que se tenha dominado completamente a transformação, que se faça nu.

Sim, isso mesmo. E seria eu o incumbido de ajudá-la nisso. Imagine só, ver-se sozinho diante de uma cena dessas! Ainda mais_ com ela_. Era apagar um incêndio com gasolina.

Agora você pode entender meu desalento?

A determinação incandescente em seus olhos avelã-esverdeados e a concentração intensa no rosto sério eram tão atraentes como a perfeição de seu corpo, como se só isso já não fosse o bastante para me enlouquecer. No entanto sua desnudez nunca pareceu lhe incomodar. Ao contrário, sua postura tornava-se menos tensa assim que deixava as vestes escorregarem e respirava fundo, antes de se embrenhar em seu sem-número de tentativas em direção ao status de animaga.

Lembro o quanto eu me forçava a olhar apenas seus pés, e de como eu desistia rápido vendo-a fechar os olhos e girar a cabeça para relaxar o pescoço quando começava a proferir os encantamentos. A magia fluindo em ondas pela sala. Com o tempo pararia de pronunciá-los em voz alta, mas a sensação em mim ainda seria a mesma. Vez após vez, encantando-se até a exaustão, até perder o fôlego e a paciência e passar o rugir os feitiços entredentes, sem sequer imaginar quão divina parecia assim, suada e exaltada. Era a coisa mais sensual que eu já tinha visto.

Então, enquanto ela se fechava em sua busca pelo gato que se tornaria em breve, eu ficava livre para apreciar o contraste do cabelo negro com a pele clara e o róseo dos lábios, seguir cada curva até perdê-la de vista, acariciando-lhe com os olhos e imaginando como seria maravilhoso poder finalmente tocá-la. E sentindo o desejo latejar até ter de enfeitiçar a mim mesmo para evitar um desastre. Mas é claro que também chegou o dia em que mesmo os feitiços já não eram o bastante. E quantos banhos frios eu devo ter tomado naqueles dois meses!

Dois longos meses de intensa aflição, contando dias, horas, para vê-la. Achando-me ridículo até os ossos, velho, estúpido e desesperançado. Comendo pouco, dormindo mal, a mente dispersa. Madame Bennett, a enfermeira da época, chegou a indagar-me se eu estava doente. Eu disse que não, mesmo sabendo que de certa forma era verdade. No entanto minha doença tinha nome e sobrenome, que eu não pretendia nem podia relevar, é claro.

Mas voltemos ao assunto principal.

Naquele dia em especial eu tinha passado um longo tempo contemplando o lago através da janela da sala de aula abandonada que tínhamos escolhido para esse fim, esperando que ela chegasse, buscando a calma que as pessoas geralmente vêem em minha pessoa. Sabia que nossos encontros não durariam muito mais e, longe de sentir algum alívio vendo a tentação se distanciar de mim, aquilo estava me matando. Logo ela alcançaria sua ambição e me deixaria atormentado com as visões que agora me perseguiam não somente em sonhos, mas toda a vez que fechava os olhos. Já havia decorado cada centímetro de pele daquele corpo nas minhas doces quatro horas tortura semanais, divididas entre as noites de quarta-feira e as tardes de sábado.

E não sabia como poderia seguir sem aquilo.

O sol começava a se pôr, lançando uma luz alaranjada sobre a sala e pela janela entravam gritos e risadas distantes dos alunos que se divertiam lá fora. Como o resto do mundo podia estar tão feliz enquanto eu me despedaçava em angústia? Então a porta se abriu devagar, num rangido baixo, revelando-me minha Minerva.

Sim, mesmo que na época não me pertencesse, em meu íntimo já chamava-a de minha.

Ela cumprimentou-me com o costumeiro "Boa tarde, professor Dumbledore" que eu respondi apenas com um aceno, certo que minha voz falharia se tentasse falar, e retomou sua rotina. Eu era tão somente um expectador, visto que ela já sabia muito bem o que fazer. E tive cerca de uns quarenta e cinco minutos sublimes de contemplação da sua beleza etérea até que notei algo de diferente.

Então aconteceu. Sua postura ereta foi se curvando até as mãos tocarem o chão, num movimento rápido e gracioso, e a forma feminina que me atormentava o juízo se transformando gradualmente em felina. Foi lindo, estética e intelectualmente. Não durou muito, contudo, e logo minha amada Minerva estava de volta ao que sempre foi. Mas eu nunca mais seria o mesmo.

Ela cambaleou ligeiramente para o lado parecendo exausta e eu, sem pensar em mais nada, corri para ampará-la. Segurei-a firmemente, apoiando-a contra mim enquanto lutava contra minha própria vontade. Seu cheiro, seu calor, sua maciez firme... era demais para a sanidade de qualquer um. Eu estava assustado porque amava-a com uma força de subjugar a razão, desejava-a tanto que chegava a [literalmente] doer, e odiava-me por isso também.

Por um momento ela pareceu prestes a desmaiar de fraqueza, mas então abriu um sorriso cansado que encheu-me o coração de uma ternura imensa. Parecia feliz, plácida e, Mérlim, estava tão linda!

Queria parabenizá-la ou ao menos perguntar se ela estava bem, mas faltaram-me palavras. Estava mudo porque dentro de mim explodiam todas as emoções do mundo, intensas e contraditórias. Ela também não disse nada, apenas lançou os olhos poderosos contra mim tais quais dois faróis em noite tempestuosa, deixando-me ainda mais indefeso. E, veja só, era ela que estava frágil e desprotegida em meus braços.

Eu tinha então lágrimas nos olhos e não só pelo orgulho de sua vitória, mas, principalmente, pela minha derrota egoísta. Eu chorava porque ia perdê-la, e sabia que ela sabia disso. Tanto que levantou uma das mãos delicadas e tocou-me o rosto, enxugando-o suavemente com os dedos.

– Eu não sei como você consegue, Albus – disse-me num tom quase piedoso. - Eu vejo o que eu faço com você e não sei como ainda resiste.

Ah, ela sabia. Era perspicaz acima de tudo. Como não ter notado meus sentimentos? Como não ter me visto derreter de amor por ela a cada dia mais? Era tão natural que não me causou estranheza alguma. O que me deixou realmente perplexo foi o modo como ela não me repeliu, mas aconchegou-se mais junto a mim. E chamou-me pelo meu nome de batismo pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecíamos.

Agora chego a pensar, e até hoje sinto meu rosto esquentar ao pensar nisso , que Minerva talvez teria orquestrado parte disso tudo, que tenha me induzido de propósito nos ímpetos de sua juventude, que tenha deliberadamente me seduzido. Porém naquele momento eu só conseguia pensar em como o destino era cruel em me apresentar algo tão maravilhoso e que jamais poderia ser meu.

E você deve ter notado como me encho de júbilo ao dizer que felizmente eu estava enganado.

– Resisto porque te amo – sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria falando aquilo e se esperei até o último momento foi por ter certeza que teria meu coração partido. Não imaginava, nem em meus sonhos mais selvagens, que poderia ser correspondido. Só sei que seu sorriso cresceu, tornou-se mais cálido e, mesmo ela não tendo me dito naquela hora, eu soube que era mútuo.

E o que eu senti naquele momento não pode ser mensurado ou descrito, por mais que me esforce em fazê-lo.

– Então mostre o quanto me ama – Minerva ordenou lentamente, como se acariciasse as palavras, e eu tentei responder-lhe, mas seu dedo deslizou até meus lábios pedindo para que me calasse – , mas não com palavras.

E beijei-a. Beijei-a muito. Céus, como a beijei! A boca, os cabelos, o rosto, os braços, o colo... ouso dizer que não haja parte alguma que eu não tenha beijado. E o toque e o gosto superaram e muito qualquer expectativa da minha imaginação exaltada. Amamo-nos ali mesmo no chão da sala de aula, sobre nossas vestes amarrotadas. E mais tarde em meu quarto, e depois no dela.

Por que estou sorrindo assim? Desculpe-me, são memórias de um velho tolo e muito sentimental. Tantas lembranças... Não vou entrar em detalhes sobre isso agora.

Em todo caso, mesmo quando ela me deixou para completar seus estudos, continuamos escrevendo-nos diariamente e vendo-nos nas férias e nos fins de semana e a cada minuto de tempo livre que eu tinha. Devo ter gasto uma fortuna com flu na época, e me lembro que mais de uma vez um aluno veio me perguntar por que minhas vestes estavam sempre sujas de fuligem de chaminé.

Ah, sim, meses loucos que logo se transformaram em anos.

E não deve ter havido dia mais feliz do que quando a trouxe definitivamente pra junto de mim e, veja só, ocupando o cargo que me pertencia anteriormente. Por fim acabou por surpreender-me mais uma vez, revelando-se talentosa nisso também. Aliás, até hoje não encontrei nada em que não seja talentosa.

Nessas décadas de convivência passamos por tudo juntos. Provamos da fúria selvagem do amor em chamas, mas também tivemos ocasiões para vivê-lo sem pressa, sentindo plenamente o efeito de cada carinho, de cada olhar. Houve dias muito curtos para mantê-la em meus braços e outros que pareceram eternos, quando separados eu me consumia de saudade. Tivemos algumas brigas e longos períodos de silêncio, seguidos sempre de reconciliações ardentes e pedidos de desculpa sem fim, sempre de minha parte. Isso porque Minerva nunca se desculpou, ao menos não com palavras, mas sempre encontrou um jeito mais satisfatório de fazer as pazes. Fomos – e somos até hoje – tão felizes que às vezes ainda me acomete um pavor sem motivo, um certo receio de que um dia isso acabe.

E ainda estamos juntos, e ainda nos amamos, talvez até mais do que antes. Porque há certas coisas que devem ser amadas em segredo, contempladas em silêncio, adoradas primeiro com os olhos, depois com o coração e o corpo. E protegemos isso, preservamos esse amor do resto do mundo. Nosso delicioso segredo, que se torna ainda mais precioso a cada olhar furtivo, a cada toque partilhado às escondidas a cada sussurro de "eu te amo" confidenciado no silêncio da noite.

E sei que haverá o dia em que teremos de nos separar, mas esse tesouro segue conosco e partilharemos isso na distância ou até na morte. Porque ainda que não haja mãos para tocá-la ou olhos para vê-la, ainda que não haja sangue nas veias ou ar nos pulmões, há o sentimento que deixo e o que levo. E isso não perecerá jamais.

Estou sorrindo daquele jeito de novo? Bem, como eu disse, são muitas memórias.

E infelizmente acho melhor nos despedirmos agora. Eu sei, também estava apreciando muito a conversa, mas tenho outros compromissos para os quais vou acabar me atrasando. E acredito que tenha te detido demais por uma visita só. Quem sabe nos falemos mais numa outra hora?

Foi um prazer te encontrar hoje. E até breve, eu espero.

* * *

><p><strong>na:** Essa é uma idéia fantástica que eu surrupiei da Uhura num dos comentários da minha outra fic ADMM, **_Incólume_** (que eu por sinal recomendo imensamente).

Beijos e, por favor, comentem aí.


End file.
